2018 Lake Lanier hurricane season
2018 Lake Lanier hurricane season is an ongoing event that will began on May 1 and will end on November 30, these dates determine cyclone like activity, however storms can form at anytime as proven by One. This is the second Lake Lanier hurricane season on record. So far the season has been very active, the season is the most active season ever recorded. Outlook The DHC is issuing advisories on Hurricane Irene 1. a new low has formed close to Gainsville the storm is likely to become a named storm in the next few days chances of formation 15/20 2. a low close to Flowery Branch has formed and is likely to become a powerful hurricane chances of formtion 50/60, forecaster Genova 2. a new low as formed is likley to become another powerful hurricane chances of formation 20/30 Advisories NIT 24+ hours 35+ hours 45+hours 75+ hours 120+ hours 125+ hours NIT 105 24+ hours 110 35+ hours 115 45+hours 120 75+ hours 125 120+ hours 130 125+ hours 125 Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2016 till:08/01/2016 color:TS text:Allie (SS) from:22/03/2016 till:14/04/2016 color:C5 text:Boris (C5) from:08/05/2016 till:17/05/2016 color:TS text:Carmen (TS) from:09/05/2016 till:23/05/2016 color:C5 text:Diego (C5) from:06/06/2016 till:11/06/2016 color:TS text:Ellie (TS) from:25/06/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:TS text:Fransisco (TS) from:10/07/2016 till:18/07/2016 color:C2 text:Gertie (C2) barset:break from:20/07/2016 till:25/07/2016 color:TS text:Harvey (TS) from:21/07/2016 till:29/07/2016 color:C2 text:Irene (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Allie Main Article:Subtropical Storm Allie '' On January 1 a low formed the next day the low devloped into a depression the next few days the depression was named Allie as a tropical storm, Allie reached peak winds of 45 mph on January 6th, the next day Allie weakend weakening ensued until the 8th of January where Allie degenerated into a trough. Hurricane Boris A Low formed and swiftly organized into a depression on March 22, the depression continued to organized and was named Boris on March 23. On May 26, Boris became a major hurricane. on March 27 after rapid deepening Boris became a category 5, the next day Boris wakened to a category 3, the fallowing day Boris continued to weaken into a category 1, the day after that Boris weakened into a tropical storm, Boris meandered around hurricane strength before, restrengthening into a hurricane on April 8, Boris became a category 2 again the fallowing day, Boris became a category 3 the following day, Boris restrengthened to a category 4 hurricane, the next day, over the course of two days Boris rapidly weakening into a depression, Boris dissipated early the following day. Despite its strength Boris had no impact on land. Tropical Storm Carmen A low formed and despite high wind shear gradually organized until May 8 where it became a depression, the following day it became a tropical storm. The storm continued to strengthen the following day. after better organization was found the storm was given 50 mph winds, after some increased organization the storm was given 60 mph winds, the storm wakened to a depression on the 16th, the storm dissipated the following day. Hurricane Diego ''Main Article:Hurricane Diego A low formed and gradually organized until May 9 where it became a tropical storm, the following day Diego strengthened slightly, the storm strengthened again on May 11. After some increased organization and a recon flight the storm was upgraded to a strong tropical storm. On May 14 the storm strengthened into a hurricane, the next day Diego became the second major hurricane, Diego weakened the next day, the following day the storm explosively strengthened into a category 5, the storm made landfall the following day, before emerging the very next day, the storm restrengthened on May 21, the storm started merging with a front and was downgraded to a category 2, Diego dissipated the following day, during its life span Diego killed 199 and did 34.8 million dollars in damage Tropical Storm Ellie A low formed and gradually organized over a few days on June 6 the storm was classified as a tropical depression, the continued to meaner around the basin the following day, the next day the depression was named Ellie, Ellie weakens to a depression on June 10, the following day Ellie dissipated, during its life no known damage accord and no fatalities has happend Tropical Storm Fransisco A area of low pressure formed and slowly organized until June 25 where the system was upgraded to a tropical depression, the storm was upgraded to a tropical storm on June 27 and was named Fransisco, Fransisco made landfall early on June 29 killing 5, Fransisco made landfall in Young Deer Creek on the 6th, Fransisco dissipated the following day, during its life span the storm killed 90 and di 13.8 million dollars in damages. Hurricane Gertie A low pressure area formed and slowly organized until July 10 when the storm was upgraded to a tropical storm and was named "Gertie", Gertie continued to move out to sea however on July 12 Gertie became the first hurricane in the basin since May, Gertie continued its rapidly intensification the following day becoming a category two hurricane, the storm started rapidly weakening, on July 17 the storm rapidly weakened to a TS, Gertie dissipated the following day, during the duration of its life not one was killed and no reported damage accrued. Tropical Storm Harvey A low formed near Buford Dam rapidly developed into Tropical Depression Eight on July 20, the storm was named Harvey the following day, Harvey would make landfall on July 23, Harvey dissipated the following to day $1.00 million dollars in damage was dealt and 80 died. Hurricane Irene A low formed around the same time as the the low that became Harvey did and slowly organized until it became a tropical depression on July 21, the storm was named Irene the following day, Irene became a hurricane on July 26. Current Storm Information Irene is located 100 miles east of Young Deer Creek and is gonna continue its stalling. Names This is the list of names used to name TCs during 2018 any unused names are marked in BOLD. any retired names will be announced on December 3. the non retired names will be used in 2025. List for 2018 * Allie * Boris * Carmen * Diego * Ellie * Fransisco * Gertie * Harvey * Irene * Jack * Kimberly * Logan * Melissa * Nelmon * Olivia * Paul * Rose * Sammy * Trisha * Vince * Willa Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Disasters